Popsicle
by murderedbutterflies
Summary: Watching Stiles eat a Popsicle makes Derek finally snap.
1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened was an accident. His evening of research with Stiles had been a particularly infuriating one. Derek would never admit it, but he knew he was next to useless when it came to gathering information and relied heavily on Stiles. Today, though, had been almost too much for his poor werewolf body. The problem could be narrowed down to one thing: Stiles' lips. Of course he had to choose a stupid fucking Popsicle to snack on while he worked. A strawberry _cream _Popsicle at that, the fucker. The way Stiles' tongue licked up the maddeningly creamy liquid that was dripping down his hands was positively sinful. The way his mouth moved like a goddamn cumslut made Derek grip the side of his chair. Stiles seemed completely oblivious to what he was doing, so all Derek could do was watch and brood silently.

Soon Stiles had finished his snack, to the relief of Derek, but then, to Derek's dismay, began sucking the sticky residue off his fingers. It was far too easy for Derek to imagine those being his own fingers or, even better, something else… Lost in thought, he heard Stiles finally say something,

"Derek? Hellooooo?" He snapped out of his reverie.

"What Stiles?" he snarled out.

"So do you have any bright ideas in that big alpha brain of yours?" Stiles inquired. Derek, frustrated beyond all recognition, snapped. He jumped out of his chair, pulled Stiles up by his shirt, and pushed him against the wall like he had done so many times before. This time Stiles just looked confused instead of scared.

"What did I do this time?"

"Everything." Derek growled and shoved himself closer so their chests were touching.

"Wha-" Derek put his hands over Stiles' mouth, shutting him up and leaned into his ear,

"You don't have any fucking clue do you? What. A. Fucking. Tease. You. Are." He enunciated each syllable, ghosting his mouth along Stiles' ear and down to his neck. Stiles whimpered against the hand that was still covering his mouth.

Derek removed his hand from Stiles' lips and placed it on his shoulder, his breath still hot on Stiles' neck.

"Wha-at are you doing?" he stuttered out. Derek gave the poor quivering virgin a once over and said,

"Don't speak." His hands moved to each side of Stiles, pinning him even more, and his mouth moved up to his cheek, lightly grazing it.

"Just tell me when you want to stop, okay?" Stiles nodded in return, for once in his life unable to come up with anything to say.

It was so hard for Derek to restrain himself. Finally after all these months of nothing but holding back his desire, all he wanted to do was slam Stiles into the bed, rip his clothes off with his teeth, and fuck him face down, ass in the air. Of course he knew he couldn't do that. For all he knew, Stiles had never even seen a person naked in his life. Derek realized he needed to go slow, but that was incredibly hard to do with a trembling, panting Stiles in his grasp. Derek ran his hands up and down Stiles, slowing coaxing his shirt off, while Stiles tugged at the bottom of Derek's shirt and whined.

They hadn't even kissed yet. Derek was still licking and sucking on Stiles' neck and cheek. He pulled back for a moment to look at him and Stiles pushed forward, not liking the lack of contact, and kissed Derek straight on the mouth. Encouraged, Derek began making loops with his tongue in Stiles' mouth. Both boys were now shirtless and enjoying the direct skin on skin contact.

To Derek's surprise, Stiles began kissing and nipping at his chest, slowly, torturingly down. He was shocked at Stiles' forwardness. It must be all the porn he didn't think Derek knew he watched. All kinds of porn. Stiles did not discriminate, gay porn, bdsm porn, regular porn, Asian porn, and every other type of fetish you could imagine. Derek chalked it up to Stiles' habit of researching anything and everything so thoroughly.

Distracted in his own thoughts, Derek was suddenly brought back to reality by Stiles' teeth yanking at his jeans; his hands still feeling his chest. Derek looked down, wait at what point did Stiles end up on his knees? He needed to learn to focus more for next time. Derek reached down to his pants and shimmied them off without even bothering to unbutton them. He glanced down at Stiles, who was looking up at him,

"You sure about this? You don't have to- Oh! Oh fuck, Stiles." His hands had moved from Derek's chest down to his dick. In a suspiciously quick motion, Derek's dick was out of his briefs and into Stiles' hand.

Just feeling Stiles' slim hands begin to stroke was enough to make Derek crazy. He hadn't had much sexual contact in years, other than the occasional shewolf that passed by. He was desperate for it, and it took all the willpower he had not to come right then and there. Who was the virgin here again? Stiles certainly wasn't acting like one, still kissing and nipping at the skin around Derek's hips and lower chest, hands still stroking. His mouth finally moved towards Derek's dick and he danced his tongue around the tip, causing Derek to let out a guttural groan. After a few moments of teasing, Stiles' lips pushed down, down, engulfing the entire cock. It was quite a sight to see, really, those merciless cock sucking lips getting sticky and wet from saliva and precum. Stiles' brown eyes so focused and looking up every once and a while to scrutinize Derek's facial expressions. Derek unintentionally jerked his hips, shoving his cock even further into that little virgin mouth. Stiles whimpered in response and Derek felt the high-pitched vibrations.

"Jesus fucking christ, Stiles." Derek's hands instinctively went around the boy's neck, pushing and pulling so Stiles wasn't so much sucking his cock, as he was being mouth fucked by it.

With a final pop, Derek jerked Stiles head away from his dick and up to his mouth. Tasting himself on Stiles' lips began to push him over the edge and he started to convulse, reaching down to stroke himself to completion. Stiles, gasping for air, tore himself away from Derek's lips and panted,

"Wait no, not yet," he scooted himself back down onto his knees and looked up devilishly,

"Okay, now you can come." The image of Stiles' on his knees, purposefully wanting Derek to come all over his face, sent him over the edge. Spurts of cum landed all over Stiles' jaw and lips and he stuck his tongue out licking it up and swallowing it down. After Derek had coaxed the last bit of cum out of his cock, he pushed his sticky fingers into Stiles' mouth and made him lick them clean.

When it was all over and they were sitting on Stiles' bed, contemplating what they had just done, Derek thought out loud,

"It was that stupid Popsicle, that finally did it. You didn't even know what you were doing." Stiles looked at him mischievously,

"Oh no, I knew. I was sucking it like that on purpose."

"You're going to pay for that." Derek said as he began to forcefully kiss him. Stiles playfully pushed him off and said with a grin,

"Ah, ah, ah, hold your roll. It's my turn next."


	2. Chapter 2

"So all this was just a ploy to get me to suck you off in return?" Derek asked teasingly, not really caring if that was actually the case.

"No of course not. I've wanted your cock in my mouth for a while now. This is merely me reaping the benefits." Derek rolled his eyes while narrowing them at the same time, a feat really only capable of him.

"Oh don't act like you don't want a taste of this." Stiles gestured down as he joked. He did not know the truth of his words. Derek looked at the floor quickly, not wanting to give too much away. Stiles was not to be fooled,

"Oh I see how it is. You do want it." This realization seemed to make Stiles' entire being darken in desire.

"If you want it so bad why the fuck aren't you already on your knees begging?" Stiles was testing the waters, feeling how much he could get away with, but Derek was already three steps ahead of him. He wanted this. It was an intrinsic part of him, needing to please, to let go of his control for a little while. Who else could he trust with this other than Stiles, the one who'd saved him so many times, the one he'd saved just as much in return.

Derek dropped to the floor against the bed Stiles was sitting on. He scooted forward and nuzzled his face into Stiles' pants, letting out a mix of a growl and a purr.

"Oh fuck. Derek, you like that? Oh yeah you like that." A tiny whimper left Derek's throat and Stiles placed his hands around the back of Derek's head, shoving him further against his crotch. Derek moaned around the fabric of Stiles' pants and began to mouth around the rough material, wetting it. As his hands started to reach towards the zipper, Stiles swatted them away,

"No I don't think so. Keep your hands behind your back." Derek looked up at him with a confused frown.

"Oh don't worry, you can still suck my dick. Why don't you get it out," Stiles stared him down with a glint in his eye, "with your teeth."

Derek resisted the urge to scoff or roll his eyes and started to feel for the zipper with his tongue. His supernatural senses made it easier to yank the zipper down, push the boxers out of the way, and put his lips around Stiles' cock. Derek didn't waste any time. Hands still behind his back, he opened his mouth wide and pushed lips around and down to the base. He moved his mouth systematically in and out, quickly pushing forward and slowly sucking back, leaving no room for teasing.

"Oh my god you… Derek!" Stiles swiftly lost his cool as his hips stuttered forward. Derek loosened his jaw and allowed Stiles to fuck his mouth.

"All this time man who the fuck knew you were such a... a dirty fucking werewolf. Unhhh… Sourwolf I mean." With that Derek unclasped the hands behind his back to reach around Stiles' waist and pull him in closer.

"Your tongue, wow, I'm telling you that shit is magical. How do you even-" Derek popped his mouth off Stiles' cock, giving it one long lick from its base to its tip, pausing to swirl around and tongue the slit.

"Fuck. Derek I'm gonna come, okay. Okay? Derek?" Shoving down fast, he gave Stiles' dick one long last suck.

"Oh my go-od." Stiles came hard, pulsating into Derek's throat. He gulped as much as he could down, making slight choking sounds, some cum dripping through his lips, sliding to his chin. Stiles fell back onto his bed with a sigh and Derek followed, crawling upward until they were lying side by side. They shared matching blissed out faces. Stiles laughed and wiped his own cum off of Derek's chin and put his fingers to his lips, sucking it off.

"I can't believe we just did that oh my god, dude." Stiles semi-giggled. Derek gave him an amused eye roll and snuggled into his neck, feeling a little smug.

"I've been wanted to do that for a long time, but I didn't want to take advantage of your clearly innocent virtue."

"Hah. Well it took you long enough. I've tried every trick my very non-innocent, irresistible self knows. To the point where I may or may not have looked up the mating habits of the North American wolf. Don't you look at me like that! How could I not? I mean look at you. You're so… so…" Stiles babbled, making animated gestures with his hands. Derek looked up, lifting his head off Stiles' side.

"Me? More like look at you."

"What. No. What are you even talking ab-" Derek cut him off, putting his fingers on Stiles' mouth,

"You have stupid lips," he declared with a scowl. Stiles kissed Derek's fingers and muttered,

"Whatever you love it."

"Yeah. Well maybe I do."

And snuggled in the sheets, sated side by side, they fell asleep, happy.


End file.
